


Deathsong’s Shadow

by Personalstars



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personalstars/pseuds/Personalstars
Summary: In the Warriors universe, a rogue rises to power by translating visions, and omens of death from a mysterious group of shadowy cats.





	1. Chapter 1

    “Yes dear, I think Zasha and Flaura are great names...”

 

   Two figures were huddled close together, in the darkness of an abandoned twoleg nest. Outside, a flash lit the black sky, and the rain bore down harder for a moment. The She cat, a skinny black form who was laying on her side, looked towards the window anxiously, her blue eyes full of fear. The tabby and white tom beside her gently rasped his tongue against her cheek. “It’s just thunder, Bianca.” He said softly. “You know we’ll be safe inside here.”

    “It’s not the thunder I’m afraid of...” Bianca replied. She pulled her thick black tail aside to reveal two small newborn kits, sound asleep at her side. “What will I do if  _he_ finds us? Jupiter....I can’t let anything happen to them...” 

   Jupiter was silent as another crash of thunder shook the dimly lit nest. The tabby sighed, and settled next to his mate. “These are my kits now. Not his. As far as they’ll know, I’m their father. I won’t let him come anywhere near them.” 

   Bianca didn’t seem too reassured, but she returned her attention to her kits, sighing. “...I’m glad they look like me. And not him.” 

    Jupiter leaned over her to stare at them. “....yes. They’ll have your blue eyes I bet. And look....that one even has your white chest.” He says proudly. Any cat would believe he was truly the father of the litter....

    “Get some rest my love.” Jupiter mewed softly. “I’ll keep watch til morning...”

 

 

***

 

    A skinny grey tomcat with piercing amber eyes sat in the rain, staring down at two confused black and white toms. All three wore collars. 

    “She’s gone?” The first one echoed in bewilderment. 

   “That’s what I just told you.” The thin grey tom snapped, his narrow face was twisted with rage and his claws sheathed and unsheathed into the fence he was settled on. “I woke up, and I could smell that  _tom”_

The two kittypets below him cast each other uncertain glances. “Maybe she just went for a walk.” 

   “A walk? Bianca left at sunrise! And she’s been gone all day!” He raised his body to tower over them. “ I could tell she was close to kitting when she left! She’s taken from me and my housefolk now.” 

    “Well geez Ace why’d she do that?” The smaller of the two asked, blinking his wide amber eyes. Thunder shook the ground and Ace stared off into space in silence before sighing. 

    “That rogue. Jupiter. She’s been chasing him for the last Moon. I should have seen the signs......she’ll pay. Her and that murderer! Nothing good can come from that cat being around my kits.” With that he turned and vanished into his yard. 

    The two kittypets below glanced at each other with confused looks. “Poor Guy has lost his mind.” The blue eyed one mutters before they turn and walk away. 


	2. Chapter 1

   “You’re the most boring mouse ever!” Zasha squeaked to her sibling. The black and white she cat was lowered to the ground with wide blue eyes, golden strands of dry grass poking from around her, doing a poor job at being camouflage. 

   “I don’t like being the mouse...” Flaura whimpered softly. “It makes me feel bad for mice. And you play too rough.” 

    “Do not!” Zasha declared, sitting down heavily. “You’re just a scaredy cat!” 

   “Can we play something else? Please?” Flaura whined, covering her face with her white tipped paws. Zasha rolled her eyes before walking over and settling beside her sister, their pelts brushing. “Fine. What do you want to play?”

     There was a long pause of silence. Before either kit could suggest a game,  a voice called their name from a distance. The two look up, ears perked towards the sound. “Mama!” Flaura squeaks before leaping to her paws and racing into the tall golden grass in the direction of an old twoleg nest. “Wait up!” Zasha yowled after her before following.

   The two are barely visible through the grass of the field surrounding the twoleg nest they called home. It was near the twolegplace, a large clump of twoleg nests much larger than their own, which Zasha had only seen from a the top of the old wooden fence that surrounded their nest. Bianca, their mother, had warned them repeatedly to never go near the twolegplace, and to never go near the field of stones or the old massive old nest that rested in it. Though she never said why, and Zasha never cared to ask. She was happy playing in the meadow, and didn’t care about anything else.!

   

“Hello my Little Stars.” Bianca purred as her kits tumbled into the small clearing she sat in, immediately clambering over her feet. “I’m hungry!” Flaura groaned. Zasha nodded her head rapidly in agreement. The thin framed she cat wore a kind expression as she gazed down at the two. “Well, that’s good. Today I want to introduce you to something new. Come inside.” She beckoned with her tail, before heading to the entrance of the old worn down twoleg nest they called home. Flaura shot her sister a bewildered look as if to say _“No milk?”_

Zasha shrugged in return before padding after their mother. The thought of curling up next to her soft pelt, and listening to her heartbeat, the sweet scent of dandelions laced with milk, and her sister at her side, it all made her very sleepy. But when she entered the nest, she saw Jupiter, their father, standing over a limp pile of fur; a mouse.

Jupiter didn’t look much like Bianca, or Flaura, or Zasha. Even Flaura had some unmatching patches of white around her face and legs, but Bianca also had a white chest and muzzle. Zasha was jet black from her nose to her tail tip. Not a single white hair on her pelt. And then there was Jupiter. He was the furthest from them as any cat could he. His fur was a dusty brown and white, striped with tabby markings. Bianca and Zasha had golden eyes, Flaura had a soft hazel green, and then there was Jupiter, who’s eyes were a cool blue. He looked absolutely nothing like either of the three mollies. But Zasha still loved him. She couldn’t wish for a better father.

Jupiter was always telling them stories about hunting trips. And he was always bringing back fresh kill for Bianca. Now, however, Bianca showed no interest in the prey at his feet. She paced around him and settled down at his side, purring loudly. 

   “Me and your mother have been talking,” Jupiter began. “And it’s time you two tried something new. Big strong cats eat real prey, and leave their mother’s milk when they have teeth. And you two have your teeth, so it’s time for you to try mouse.” He seemed rather proud of this announcement, and Zasha felt excitement rush through her at the thought of trying something new.

    However at her side, she was aware of Flaura shrinking into herself. 

 _She’s afraid of some fresh kill?_ Zasha thought, casting a side glance to her sibling. Realizing that Flaura would never try anything unless she was certain it was safe, Zasha pranced ahead and stopped beside the mouse, waving her tail. “Come on Flaura! Look it’s eyes are open!” She said teasingly. Flaura’s eyes widened and she took another step back. 

   Sighing in annoyance, Zasha lowered her head and tore a bite from the mouse, barely even processing the taste, she was more concerned with Flaura’s reaction. “Mmmmm this tastes pretty good!” She mewed. That was true, she found herself relieved that mouse was just as good as she’d hoped. Flaura seemed a bit more confident. She even inched forward a bit, her eyes still as wide as tiny moons. 

   “Come on or I’m gonna eat it all!” Zasha said. Flaura shifted into urgent mode and skittered forward, standing across from her sister and staring down at the fresh kill. Zasha pointed to the haunch with a claw. “Bite it there!” She mewed, recalling Jupiter’s stories and how he always boasted that fresh kill tasted better at the haunch. Flaura did as she was told to Zasha’s relief, her expression twisting with worry at first but then relaxing. “I’sh ta’shtes good!” She mewed. Zasha rolled her eyes, taking another bite. 

    When they were finished, Bianca gave them a very thorough cleaning, making sure not to leave any remains of the kits’ meal on their faces. Zasha wasn’t very fond of this. Despite her hair being short she didn’t like it being rubbed the wrong way. When Bianca had finished cleaning Flaura, who enjoyed her mother’s affection much more than Zasha in this sense, the two kits settled down to listen to Jupiter’s story. 

    Zasha and Flaura, who had her face buried in Bianca’s pelt, listened carefully as Jupiter began to speak. “Long, Long ago, before the twolegs built their nests here, the land was home to many cats. Most of them lived alone, but some had friends or family they hunted with. They slept in burrows or under the stars, and did as they pleased. Occasionally a scuffle would break out, but it wouldn’t be too severe, and it would only be over something simple like prey. All this changed when two new travelers arrived. Their names were Romulus and Moonfire. Romulus was a massive cat with fur the color of a night sky, and eyes the color of honey, and Moonfire was a white furred she cat with blazing blue eyes...”

      Before they arrived, it was believed that death was the final destination for the cats of the land. But Romulus and Moonfire knew otherwise. Moonfire could speak to all those worthy cats who had died, the ones who had never done wrong or had died to protect the ones they loved. These cats lived in a place called the Light. Romulus, however, spoke to the deceased cats who’s paws walked trails of blood and murder. Ones who often had no family who wished to remember them, and no one left to call a friend because of their sins. This place was called the Void.”

      Cats journeyed across the land from all around to see Moonfire, and to hear of their dead ancestors, and loved ones. To hear comfort that they had died peacefully and did not suffer. For final words and promises of love. But no one travelled to see Romulus and his cursed companions in the Void. Angered by this, Romulus began to snap and lash out at his brother. This was unusual as the two had never ever fought before and were very fond of each other. Moonfire left his brother with bitter words, and that night while he was asleep, Romulus attacked, killing Moonfire in his nest. In the process of doing so, Romulus completely destroyed the Light. All the dead cats who were worthy fled in terror, but only a few managed to make it to the Void. Horrified by what he had done, Romulus fled the land never to be seen again.”

     The next morning, the cats of the land found Moonfire’s body and buried him, putting him and the lost souls to rest. They swore if Romulus ever showed his face again he’d be killed. And so now, it is impossible to ever see Romulus unless you have died, then you may walk the bridge your evil deeds have formed, all the way to Romulus and the Void. Only there will you see the one’s you’ve lost.”

 

  Jupiter laid down, stretching his jaws in an enormous yawn as Zasha leapt to her paws. “Why did Romulus kill Moonfire!?” She asked, her eyes stretched wide. 

   “Because, he was envious of his brother’s fame, and was tired of being alone.” Jupiter answered. 

    “But wasn’t he even more alone when he killed his brother and had to run away?” Flaura asked quietly. 

    Jupiter nodded. “Yes, but he didn’t realize the horrible effect his decision woild have on his life.” 

    “Does that mean, if I want to see you again I have to do bad things?” Zasha asked. Jupiter let out a hearty chuckle and shook his head. “No, definitely not. You see, when Moonfire was killed, with him went the purity of the cats of the land. They all began to fight more....and cheat and lie and steal. As time passed, some of the purity has recovered, but not all of it. This is why it is impossible for any cat to be perfectly good. Like how you put fire ants in Flaura’s nest last night. That would be something that would help make your bridge to the Void. But you shouldn’t try to be bad. It can cause your loved ones to abandon you in the Void.”

   Zasha snorted loudly, earning a glare from Bianca. 

     “Is Romulus still alive?” Zasha asked next. 

     Jupiter and Bianca exchanged amused glances. “No one knows, Little Star,” Bianca purred. “It’s just a story anyways. It’s best not to put your mind to work over something like evil bridges and cats who speak to the dead.” 

    Zasha yawned, feeling herself growing heavy all of the sudden. Nodding to Bianca’s advice, she sauntered over and curled up beside Flaura. “One day, I’m gonna travel and find Romulus,” she mumbled quietly. 

   “I’m sure you will my Little Star,” Bianca purred. That was the last thing Zasha heard before drifting to sleep. 


End file.
